percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Date Night
Title: '''Date Night '''Solangelo Fanfic Will Will sat down as soon as Nico left the infirmary. He had a serious case of the butterflies inside him. He knew it wasn't a medical issue... simply just emotions. He was smilining to himself. "I just asked a guy out..." he thought. Nico was such a sweet guy, he really liked him. Will wasn't the most experienced guy ever. He's never had a boyfriend. He's only kissed one guy. But he could feel that Nico was someone special. It felt... good. Will noticed the little love-heart on Nico's hand moments ago. Will realized that Nico must have felt the same about him. Lucas, the son of Aesclepius came over and sat down next to Will. "Where did the tart and coffee come from?" he asked, curiously. "Nico diAngelo bought them for me" Will replied. "Obviously, haha" Lucas stated and smiled. "What's so funny about that, Lyons?" Will said defensively. "Will. For the past three days, that kid has done nothing but stare at you. Mitchell from Aphrodite came here because he sprained an ankle, he even noticed "An air of romance" in the room" Lucas said and patted Will on the arm and walked away. Will realized that Nico did actually like him, if the son of Aphrodite could recognise it. "Time to plan date night then..." he thought. - The rest of the day was a long day for Will. He had to organize the perfect date for Nico, to show he cared. "How do you romance the son of the Underworld?" Will kept asking himself. Will ran to the only place he knew would help. He knocked on the door of Cabin #10, the Aphrodite Cabin. Drew Tanaka answered. "I knew it was you before you knocked, Solace. What do you want?" Drew asked. Will, along with 95% of the camp disliked Drew. She was narcissistic, rude and uncooperative. In Camp Half-Blood, the basis of it's foundation is working as a unit. She however, was a weak link. "I'm looking for either Mitchell, Lacy or Sasha" Will asked. "Mitchell! William Solace is looking for you" Drew said, gave a look of disgust at Will, who was dressed in a green surgeons shirt, denim shorts and Timberland boots. He thought he looked cool... Mitchell came to the door "Hey Will. How can I help you?" Will had a crush on Mitchell not too long ago. Mitchell was a really good looking kid. He had the body of a swimmer, lean and toned. His had brown, styled hair. The most attractive thing was his aroma. He smelled of a mixture of the latest Hugo Boss and lavender. It was such an attractive smell, Will found it hard to speak. "Nico... I...uh. I need help with something. I have a date with Nico diAngelo" Will said, half-smiling, half-blushing. "You and diAngelo?!" ''Mitchell smiled really big "You need me to plan it for you, don't you?" Mitchell asked. "Would you mind? Maybe afterwards, you could help me become more... Romantic" Will said, definitely embarrassed. "Of course, I'll help you out! Sasha! Here, quick!" Mitchell called and Sasha appeared. Will liked Sasha. She was such a level headed girl. Sasha used Piper as inspiration and was at the front line of the Giant War. Will respected her. "Hey Will! Whats good?" She asked and Mitchell told her about Will and Nico. "Oh. My. God! I won't say a word, on the Styx. But Will! That's so fantastic! Mitchell and I will organise the BEST first date ever!" she said. "See you later, Will" they said and went back to work. Will noticed Percy and Jason the other side of the Cabin Area. They were Will's idols. They were in the midst of constructing and designing new cabins for Gods. Will went over to inspect. "Hey guys. Whats up?" Will asked, standing beside Percy. "Hey Solace. Well, we just got our second newest camper since the war. Her name is Hailee Kane, shes the daughter of Eurus. We're just building a cabin to house her. We're expecting more campers soon. Since the war, the Satyrs are super busy" Jason stated. "We heard about you and our boy, Nico" Percy said and patted Will on the back. "Who told you?!" Will shouted, embarrassed. "Annabeth and Piper. They noticed it with Nico and told us. It's great, man. I've known you a while, Will. You're a good guy, and Nico needs that kind of person in his life" Percy said. "He's like a little brother to us, though. So, don't hurt him" Jason said. Will noticed his piercing blue eyes... They were startling, like lightning in his cornea. "I won't. I really like him, and I plan to make him happy. We all need happiness, right?" Will said and walked away. - Mitchell and Sasha informed Will that "everything was in place". Will went straight to the Hades Cabin. He was terrified... it was dark and musty. He knocked at the door and Nico answered. "Will! Hey... Everything okay?" Nico asked. "Yeah, everything is good. I just came to tell you to be ready by 7:30. I'm bringing you out tonight" Will said smiling. "Sounds good! I'll be ready!" Nico said, They chatted for a couple more minutes before Will got paged to work. - It was ''7:14 PM Will was standing in his room of the Apollo cabin. His sister, Lilith Adams was with him. Will admired what he was wearing. A navy, short sleeved shirt, tobacco colored trousers, navy Lacoste shoes and putting on his favourite Armani cologne. He dressed to impress. ''7:26 PM, ''Will left the cabin and trekked across the lawn to Cabin #13, Nico's cabin. Will knocked and Nico answered. Will's jaw hit the floor. Nico stood there. His hair slicked to the side, kind of wavey. A monochrome shirt, black jeans and white converse shoes. "Nico... you look..." Will started. "Alive?" Nico said, smiling. "Exceptional... really smart!" Will said and walked with Nico, chatting about their respective days. "Will" Nico said, they stopped just before the beach. "You look real good too" Nico said and smiled. Will's heart fluttered. On the way to the beach, Will made a move and reached out to Nico's hand. Nico responded and they held hands. Will was in Olympus at that moment. "Aphrodite, you're one wonderful lady. Thank you" he thought, his hand began to tingle, he looked at his palm which had a little love-heart too. He smiled contently. The beach was quaint. Overlooking the water was a little candlelit dinner. Will's favourite, Spaghetti Carbonara. Nico looked at Will. "You certainly outdid yourself, Will" Nico said and looked at the courses of food, seemingly he was given salmon with fries. "The best for the best, what can I say? I had a little help. So this is as much as a surprise to me!" Will said, smiling. Will and Nico sat on the cushions provided on the blanket. The sat looking at each other. Will saw Mitchell and Sasha coming towards them dressed in... waiter uniforms. "Good evening gentlemen. My name is Mitchell. This is Sasha. We are going to be your waiters this evening. How is the food?" Mitchell asked. "Really good. Is there anything to drink?" Will asked back. "Of course. Would you like..." Sasha took out a bottle of sparkling water and a bottle of lemonade. They got their drinks and ate their meals whilst chatting, Will listening contently to Nico describe the quest to get the Athena Parthenos. Sasha and Mitchell came back after 45 minutes. "We've organised a treat for you guys" Sasha said as Mitchell cleared away the plates and cleaned up. "We'd like to introduce our sister, Hilary Duff" Sasha said and the celebrity actress appeared walking up the beach. "Oh wow, Will. This is... quite amazing" Nico said. Will smiled, happy that Nico appreciated the date. Hilary Duff sang as Nico and Will sat, holding hands. "Hey, Nico. I know this is only the first date, but, it's kind of cold. Mind if we cuddle a bit?" Will asked, nervously. "Oh, sure. I guess" Nico said and sat closer to Will. Will began using one of his powers of radiating solar energy to create heat, keeping him and Nico warm as he wrapped his arm around Nico. Hilary Duff left after two songs, Sasha and Mitchell returned home which left Will and Nico, laying down, looking at the stars. "You know, I was super nervous about this" Will told Nico, his head on Nico's chest. "Will, I have a question" Nico said, Will could hear his heartbeat increase. "Everyone at camp seems to know we're... interested in each other. And, in my opinion, they aren't wrong. I just wondered... Do you want to..." He started. "Be together officially, as boyfriends?" Will continued and questioned. "Yeah" Nico blushed and looked down. "Of course, Nico!" Will picked up Nico's head and placed a little kiss on his cheek, but Nico moved his head before Will retracted. Will sat there on the beach. His life, for once, not being contemplated as the son of Hades and his own lips connected. Will closed his eyes and every happy moment in his life became nothing as this was THE happiest moment. They let go of each other and stared in each others eyes. "Nico. You're adorable. And honestly, one of a kind" Will said, and they lay back down, staring at the stars. "I was going to say exactly the same thing" Nico said and they began giggling. Will looked at the stars and said to himself "I'm Will Solace and Nico diAngelo is my boyfriend. Heck Yeah!"